Natsu you messed up! NatsuXLucy
by IamDivergentForever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get carried away one night, leaving lucy pregnant. The only bad part is Natsu doesn't remember any of it and has now begun to date Lisanna. Lucy, out of heart-break, decides to leave the guild while she raises her child.
1. Chapter 1: Six years

**Okay Guys! Here is the first chapter of yet another Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Not all of this story is mine, I got the idea from another story and used it as a guideline, but I gave it my own twist. Tell me how ya like it!**

* * *

'I remember that day…. He was drunk...And of course Mira made me take him home… That party that was help, wall all because of Lisanna…' The blonde haired girl though as she drifted to sleep. "Minna! Look whose back!" Natsu hollered as he smashed the guild doors open. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the girl holding his hand.

"Lisanna?!" Everyone shouted as they recognized the white haired mage beside the salamander.

"I'm back." Lisanna whispered softly.

The guild had partied all day and many had passed out in a drunken state. Lucy sat at the car sipping a glass of juice.

"Lucy?"

"Mm? Oh, Hi Mira." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Are you heading home soon?" The bartender asked.

"Yep! Why?"

"Well… could you take Natsu to your place or his place? He passed out."

Lucy groaned.

"Can't anyone else take him home?"

"Nope! Everyone that is sober is taking a passed out person home, you're the only one that is left sooooo I gave you Natsu." Mira said with a smirk. Lucy looked around and noticed that some guild members were dragging their passed out friends out the door. The celestial mage sighed.

"Fiiiiiine. See you tomorrow Mira."

As Lucy threw the Dragon Slayer on the couch she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out in her towel she saw an awake Natsu sitting on her bed...

"Oi, Luce." Natsu sang as he walked towards the girl…

"N-Natsu." Lucy whispered only to be silences by his lips upon hers.

* * *

"Mama, mama wake up!" A young boy's voice broke through Lucy's dream. Lucy's eyes flew open to see her blonde haired 5 year old's face hovering above hers. She sat up to see her son Kasai sitting beside her on her bed.

"Mama, are we going somewhere today?" The little boy questioned. Lucy smiled weakly, and nodded. Today she was going home. 5 years ago she discovered that she was pregnant with Natsu's child after a drunken affair.

*Flashback*

Lucy sat on her bathroom floor shaking. It has been four weeks since she and Natsu did… 'that' and she was feeling sick so she took a pregnancy test. To her horror the test was positive. She was pregnant! Lucy had two emotions raging inside of her, joy and sorrow. She was happy that she was pregnant but frustrated that is was Natsu's child, the stupid mage even forgot what he did to her! The only people that Lucy has told were her two best friends, Levy and Juvia. The blonde was shocked that Juvia was such good friends with her, but after she got over the fact that they were not romantic rivals, Juvia became one of her closest friends.

"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice emitted from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright in there?" The two waiting blunettes were shocked when Lucy crashed out of the bathroom door crying.

"Lucy-san what happened?" Juvia asked, concern in her voice.

"I-I-I'm Pregnant!" The blonde mage cried out. Her friends eyes widened in surprise and they were at a loss of words. All they could do was sit beside their friend and comfort her. After a while Juvia asked: "What are you going to do now Lucy?" At those words the girl froze…

"I…I don't know… I think that I'll leave the guild for a while, just to get more powerful and train… oh and to raise my child! I'll probably travel around for a while!" As Lucy rattled on about her upcoming adventures she started to get exited but on either side her friends were breaking apart.

"NO! You can't leave?!" Levy burst out.

"And why not?" The celestial mage questioned.

"Lu-chan were your best friends! You can't just leave us! We're your family! And what about the guild?

"I-I can't face them…" Lucy muttered. The only people that she has told about she and Natsu's affair was Levy, Juvia, and Happy. He three friends have stood by her side and did their best to keep her joyful but it was difficult. A few days after the affair, Natsu told Lucy that he loves her as a friend… Still being dumb Natsu, he never noticed how his words broke the girl's heart… Ever since that day, Lucy only went to the guild when the pink haired boy went on missions. As the two blunettes sat on either side of their friend they looked at each other, despair in their eyes.

"I'm only five weeks pregnant… If I leave now no one will notice… I'm not normally at the guild anyways… I need to raise my child then I'll return to the guild," Lucy whispered. Hearing the she would at least return to her family, her two friends got a little more cheerful.

"But how long will you be gone, Lucy?" Juvia questioned.

" I don't know… six years maybe."

"What?! No. I refuse to not see my friend for five years!" Levy shouted. Lucy looked at her friend with sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you guys, and we can always get together every once and a while!"

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the guild, saying her goodbyes to Levy, Juvia and Happy. These were the only people who knew she was leaving. Lucy had Loki and Virgo take her luggage to the train station. She had asked her three friends to keep her leaving a secret, at least till the rest of the guild noticed her absence. When the guild started asking about her, Lucy wanted her friends to tell them that she left to do some training (technically its true…) but her friends only knew half the reason why the girl was leaving.

"Guys, I have to tell you the other reason why I'm leaving…" Lucy said sadly. Her three blue-haired friends looked at her with a questioning look. Lucy took a deep breath and continued. "Have you guys noticed how Natsu calls me weak nowadays? Like ever since Lisanna returned to the guild?" They nodded slowly. "Well, now some of the other guild members think that I am weak too… Some even started to ignore me… Well either that or I was a replacement for Lisanna and now she's back I'm not needed. I'm gonna have to train to prove that all those people are wrong."

"Lucy" A voice said from behind her. Lucy turned around sharply to seethe master standing behind them, tears in his eyes.

"You're leaving?" The girl nodded. The master sighed and asked for the girl's hand. As Lucy put her hand with the guild mark in his, a slight tingle could be felt on her hand and when she looked at her hand her pink fairy tail mark was gone. "When you enter the guild again then your mark will return." Lucy felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she nodded. Turning back to her friends she pulled them together for a group hug. As she pulled away she turned and gave the master one last hug.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Lucy said sadly. The five of them had one last group hug before Lucy sent one last glance to the guild she loves, turned around and walked to the train station, not once looking back.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start as she felt the train come a stop. She looked down on her lap to see her 5 year old son Kasai sleeping in her lap. He had blonde hair similar to Lucy's and the same eyes as his mother's too. The only thing that represented his father were pink streaks in his hair.

"Kasai, wake up, we're here," Lucy whispered; as her son woke up he smiled.

"Are we in magnolia now mom?" he questioned. Lucy smiled back and replied.

"Yeah. We're home."


	2. Chapter 2: Kasai is a what?

**Sorry it took a little while to update, I have been traveling. No wifi :(**

**But anyways!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Lucy POV

Kasai was running along the side of the road with a little stuffed cat in his hands, when he was little I told him about exceeds. He, immediately, fell in love with them. I told him all about Happy, Carla and Panther Lilly; he was so happy when I said that he could meet them.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kasai called out.

"What is it, Kasai?" I always love it when I am called 'mommy' even though it was hard raising a child at first, I got through it and grew to love it.

"When can we meet the kitty cats?"

Kasai was 5 now, he had already grown tall and was very smart. He really takes after me, but one thing that I notice about him, is that everyday his hair develops small little streaks of pink. Whether he looks like him or not, he still reminds me of his father either way. That was the hardest part about raising him. Although, he is nothing like his father, he still reminded me of the pain that he caused me.

"We are going to the guild hall in a few days, but first we are going to the Fairy Tail Female Dorms. You can see the 'Kitty cats' then." He looks up and me and smiled the biggest smile that you could ever imagine possible. Honestly, I think that he could light up the world with that smile of his!

We were headed to meet Levy and Juvia at a small cafe, they said that they were going to let Kasai and I stay in the extra room that they had.

Kasai saw a small bird and started to run after it, he was laughing and giggling at the small creature. He was always fascinated with flying creatures. As he was running, he tripped and started to cry.

"Kasai!" I ran over to him to make sure that he is okay. I am sure that he is but I can't help but worry about him.

I look his body over and see that he has a small gash across his knee, he must have landed on a rock.

"Kasai, shhhhh, don't cry. Mommy is going to make everything alright." I wipe away his little tears and place him on my shoulders. He is so little that it isn't that hard to even pick him up.

I hurry up and get to the cafe, and ask for some bandages. They see that they are for my son, so they decide to give me Fairy Tail brand bandages, they have little drawings of people from the guild on them. I see an Elfman bandage that has 'man' written all over it, I choose that one. Elfman was always talking about how to be a man, maybe that will make my little man grow into a big man!

I place the bandage on his knee kiss it. As I kiss his knee he leans down and kisses my forehead,"Thank you, Mommy! I feel much better now!" And just like that he already has a smile on his face again.

"Lucy!" I hear my name being called out from behind me, I turn to see that it's Levy and Juvia. They are already at a table, I guess that I didn't see them when I came in.

They both run up to me and give me a death-squeeze hug that knocks the wind out of me.

"Lu-chan! We missed you so much"

"Yes, Love rival Lucy! We missed you dearly!"

"Aww, thanks guys!" I feel a tug at the back of my shirt, it's Kasai. He is hiding behind me. He can be shy around people that he doesn't know,"Oh, Kasai meet your Aunt Levy and Aunt Juvia, they are friends of mommies. They know the 'Kitty cats' that you'll get to see!" Kasai looked at my two best friends and then gave them a big smile.

"Kitties!" Kasai said with so much excitement that he was practically jumping up and down.

"I guess that mean that he likes us?" Juvia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that does mean that he likes you."

"This makes Juvia very happy."

"Lu-chan, you have to tell us what you have been up to the last couple of years!" Levy cheered.

"Okay!" I missed all of my friends at Fairy Tail so much! I can't believe that it's been six years...

We sit down at the small booth Kasai sits in my lap. I look at the menu, we have been traveling all day, I am sure that Kasai is hungry. I sure am!

I order a bowl of tomato soup for both me and Kasai along with a slice of cake. Money has really been tight since I don't have a job right now. I know that we can both share this, I'll make sure that he gets most of it.

"So, Lu-chan. Go ahead and spill it!"

I giggle,"Okay, okay! Alright so. When I left, I really didn't know where I could go. I just rode the train for a while, I finally ended up in dawn city. I decided to stay there. I got a small job as a waitress until my stomach became too visible, then I worked at the register. The pay wasn't that much but it was enough to get by. I met a woman there named Sasha, she soon became my best friend. She even helped me when I went into labor-" I pause remembering what happened.

"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice broke through my thoughts."Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just staring off into space." I give her big reassuring smile.

"Juvia would like you to continue."

"Well, after Kasai was born, Sasha took care of me. She would bring me food until I was back on my feet. It wasn't long until I had no choice but to go back to work early. I was running out of money that I had saved up. I would use a wrap that people used to use in the ancient days to keep their children on their backs. I used one to keep Kasai with me. When he got old enough to talk, he would help me with the costumers. He soon became one of the favorites their at the restaurant. And that's how we lived our lives. Kinda boring, eh? I can't tell you how much I missed Fairy Tail. Life is so boring without it."

"Were glad to have you back!"

"Juvia is pleased by your return."

" I am just glad that I can get my guild mark back! Also, Kasai can become a member too!"

Our waitress brings out mine and Kasai's food. The tomoto soup has steam coming off of it.

"Kasai. You can go ahead and eat." He looks up at me with bright eyes.

I can't wait for Juvia and Levy's reaction...

Kasai leans over the soup and begins to eat, but instead of eating the soup he's eating the steam that comes off of it. I watch Juvia and Levy as their faces become filled with surprise. I can't help but laugh at their faces.

"Lu-chan? Did he just eat the steam?"

"Yes, he did." I chuckle at the question.

"B-But how?!"

"Juvia is confused at the situation."

"I thought that only Dragon Slayers could eat elements. How can he eat that?"

"Well, you see...," I laugh," Kasai is a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Please let me know.**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dorm

**What did you guys think of the last chapter?**

**Thanks for the review and such! :3**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_Kasai leans over the soup and begins to eat, but instead of eating the soup he's eating the steam that comes off of it. I watch Juvia and Levy as their faces become filled with surprise. I can't help but laugh at their faces._

_"Lu-chan? Did he just eat the steam?"_

_"Yes, he did." I chuckle at the question._

_"B-But how?!"_

_"Juvia is confused at the situation."_

_"I thought that only Dragon Slayers could eat elements. How can he eat that?"_

_"Well, you see...," I laugh," Kasai is a Dragon Slayer."_

* * *

"What? But how?" Levy demands.

"When he was almost three, he became really was on the verge of death. I took him to a doctor who said, 'to save him I can place a Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside him. He will become much stronger due to how much power the lacrima has.' So I agreed. I couldn't just let my son die when there was something that I could have done."

Levy's bookworm brain was processing everything and analyzing it. "So essentially, he is like Laxus?"

"Yea! Exactly like him. Well, exept for the atitude part..."

We all erupt into laughter.

"Wait. Juvia is still confused."

"About what?"

"What sort of dragon allows it's slayer to eat steam?"

"The Mist Dragon. Although steam is not mist directly, it is a form of it."

"Juvia understands now."

The waitress walks over to our table and places the bill on the table. I open my wallet and see that I don't have enough to pay for the meal. I used all of my money on the train ride.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

"Yes?"

"Would you please let me pay your bill? It's the least I can do."

"Sure! Trust me I don't mind a bit." Phew. I'm glad that she has me covered.

We get up from the table, Kasai takes my hand, and we all walk out of the small cafe.

Outside feels so nice, it was really chilly in that cafe. Kasai lets go of my hand and runs after a lizard that is sunbathing on a rock. He starts off running but when he is about five feet away from it he stops. He slowly creeps up on the lizard, taking small, little, slow steps towards the lizard. When he is about a foot away, he gets in a half crouched position and stands up on his tip toes, then a stream of mist shoots from his feet; causing him to propel froward with great speed the lizard doesn't even have time to react before he is already in the clutches of Kasai's little hands. He lands on his feet and holds the little lizard up for me to see,"Look, Mommy! I caught it!"

Levy and Juvia have looks of amazement striped across their faces.

"Well, I know where he got his smarts." Levy says with a wink.

"Juvia agrees. There is no way that Kasai got that trait from Natsu."

Natsu... I haven't heard that name in such a long time. I wonder how I am going to do this. Should I tell him? Or should I not? What if I tell him and he react badly and doesn't accept Kasai as his son? What will happen between him and Lisanna?

"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Oh, yes?"

"Do you want to go to the Guild tomorrow? I don't want to rush things but I think that everyone at the guild has missed you so much, I don't think that they can wait anymore."

"Yeah, I guess. Do they even know that I am here in magnolia?"

"Nope! Juvia and Levy have no told anyone concerning your return. Juvia wants it to be a surprise." Juvia gives me a water filled smile.

I giggle at the smile she gives me."Good, I want it to be a surprise too." I know that they will be happy that I am back, but I can't help but feel guilty. I was the one that left and made them feel grief. What will I even say to them?

"Mommy?" Kasai calls out to me, tugging on the back hem of my shirt.

"Yes, Kasi?" Sometimes I call him that, I don't know why. It just sounds cute.

"I don't feel good." He rubs his eyes, and looks up into my eyes. I look back into his, they are turning black.

NO. Not now. Why does it have to be now? I can't just leave Juvia and Levy without telling them why... Maybe he can control it this time.

Kasai holds up his little hands and motions for me to pick him up. I place my hands under his little armpits and lift him up onto my hip. I run my hand through his soft hair and lean my cheek on his head.

He buries his head in my neck and fall asleep. Kasai, come on. I know that you are strong enough to get through this...

"Is Kasai okay? Just a minute ago he was full of energy."

"Yeah, he's fine. We've just been traveling all day and it is almost his nap time." I try to give her a good excuse so that she doesn't know what's going on. I can't tell them about it, not yet.

"Well, let us hurry back to the dorm so you won't have to carry him." Juvia begins to walk at a faster pace.

* * *

*Time Skip~ arriving at the dorms*

"Here we are!" Levy open up room number 46 with a dramatic pose.

"Ha Ha Ha." I step inside the dorm room and see a small set of couches and a t.v lacrima sitting in the corner of the room. The room is split into a kitchen, dinning room and living room; near the back of the dorm there is a hallway that leads to the bedrooms, most likely.

"Lu-chan, let me show you where you and Kasai will be staying."

Levy leads me down hallway and opens the first door on the left. She opens the door to my room and I am shocked at what I see. All of my old furniture is here, I left most of it at my old apartment when I left, like my bed. My Bed!That bed was the most comfortable thing ever. "Levy! Thank you so much! How did you get it? I thought that it would have been sold."

"Your old land lady asked me to keep it for you."

My Land lady? She did this? Kept the bed for me? Wow, I really have amazing friends!

I lay Kasai gently down on my bed. Trying not to wake him up.

"Let me show you around your room. We have all the luggage that you sent us over there in the closet. We were going to unpack it for you but we ran outta time. We, also, set up Kasai's bed in the corner of the room fairly close to yours. We gave you a master bed-room for you and Kasai so your bathroom is behind that door." Levy points

"Thank you!"

"Well, we missed you so much! It was the least we could do."

Kasai moans in his sleep, and rolls over.

"We should probably leave Kasai to sleep." I suggest. Right now, he needs as much peace and quiet to be able to fight off the shadows. We all walk out off the room being as quiet as possible. Once out of the room, I turn and shut the door very quietly.

"Juvia will make dinner!" Juvia scurries over to the kitchen.

"Since when?"

"Since when? what do you mean?"

"Since when does Juvia cook?" Levy and I take a seat on the couch and continue our conversation.

"Oh, well. One time, the guild had a cook out and Juvia cooked a meal for Gray and he loved it. He said that it tasted amazing, so now she cooks all the time."

I laugh at the thought of how that must have went down.

"So what has been going on at the guild since I have been gone?"

"When you first left, everyone was really shocked,but after a few months everyone was able to get back to their normal routines. Even though things seemed normal they weren't, there was always this hole in the guild. Like we were missing something or someone. Over the years, Natsu and Lisanna were still dating, which lead to the guild strongest team separating, Natsu left the team which only left Erza, Gray and Wendy. They eventually invited Juvia to join there team. Which made Juvia happy to be with Gray. Natsu had made a team with Elfman, Lisanna and Mira, but Mira would only sometimes go on missions. So most of the time it was jus Natsu, Lisanna and Elfman."

"Wow, so the teams have changed a bit..."

"Oh! Almost forgot! Bisca and Alzack had another kid!"

"Wow? Really? Now that's some news."

We both laugh and lean back into the couch. We just lay there until, Levy jumps up," I almost forgot. I have a present for you!" She runs down the hallway, but stops to walk quietly at the bedroom door where Kasai is sleeping, then starts to run again. She disappears down the hall, so i decide to go see what Juvia is cooking in the kitchen.

"Juvia?"

"Yes, love rival Lucy?" I look down at the stove and see her cooking some kind of soup, I can't quite tell what kind it is though.

"What are you cooking?"

"Oh, Juvia is cooking a Chicken and Tortellini soup. It's Gray-sama's favorite!" Her eyes become filled with thoughts of her a Gray together. I can tell, I haven't been away that long to not be able to tell when Juvia is day dreaming about Gray.

"Lu-chan!" I hear called from behind me. I turn to see Juvia holding a book. That must be my present...

"Lu-chan, a couple of years ago I saw this book." She holds it up in front of me displaying the front. It has a picture of different colored orbs on it. The title reads _Urano Metoria. _"Hibiki wrote it about that spell that you use. It tells you all kinds of stuff about the spell!" She hands me the book. I brush my hand over the cover.

"Thank you so much, Levy."

"Hey it was nothing!" Levy gave me a grin and walked back to the living room, "Come on, lets see if there is anything good on the t.v lacrima."

I am so glad to be back...

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Please review and let me know!**

**Sorry if I seemed a little rushed. I had to go to a specialist about my liver, so we have been traveling all week.**

**Thanks! **

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4: Pillow fight

**Here we go! Next chapter! **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" I'm shaken awake by Kasai's little arms.

"What?" I ask sleep still in my throat.

"Wake up! We get to see the kitty cats!" Kasai is jumping up and down on the bed with a smile striped across his face.

"Kasai?"

"Yes, Mommy?" He stops jumping and sits down next to me.

"Come closer, I have to tell you something." I say in a faint voice.

Kasai leans in towards my face,"What is it?"

I stay silent for a while, I just look at him. His facial expression turns to one of concern.

"What is it? Mommy, please tell me." Kasai says looking into my eyes.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh,"Okay."

Before he knows it,I leap up from my resting position and start to tickle him. He laughs and laughs. "Mommy! Stop that tickles!" Kasai shrills, I can barley make out what he is saying through his laughter. Kasai manages to escape my tickle hold. He leaps off the bed and grabs a pillow. He turns around and hits me in the face with it.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" I grab another pillow and chase after him. When he turns to hit me again I hit him in the stomach with the pillow. He laughs and hits me again, then he runs away back onto the bed. "No, mommy! I am going to get you!" Kasai laughs with determination. He jumps down off of the bed and hits me in the face again. I dramatically fall onto the bed. Kasai jumps up and holds the pillow above him like a swordsman going in for the final blow. I roll out of the way before the pillow hits me. "You'll never win!" I say back at him.

A pillow, not Kasai's, comes flying from the direction of our bedroom door and nails me in the face. I look up to see who threw the pillow, it was Levy!

"Come on Kasai! Let's defeat your mom!" Kasai giggles and throws Levy another pillow.

Kasai and Levy stand on one side of the room while I stand on the other, we are all smiling and giggling. We are at a stand off, but not for long, Kasai runs towards me and hits me in the face with a pillow, Levy soon follows, hitting me over the head with her pillow. They hit me a few times and I hit them back. We are all laughing so hard that we are out of breath. We all fall to the ground breathing heavily, we just lay there on our backs.

Once, Kasai catches his breathe he stands up and walks over to me and sits on my stomach.

"I win!" He shouts triumphantly.

"Okay. Okay. You win... this time." I admit.

We all lay there laughing, until Juvia opens the door. She looks around at all of us. "Juvia has completed breakfast." And with that she walks away and shuts the door.

At the word breakfast, Kasai leaps up off of my stomach, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Lu-chan? You okay?" Levy looks at me with a look of grave concern.

"Mommy!" Kasai turns back towards me and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay, baby. You didn't mean to." I run my finger through his soft blonde-pink hair.

"Lu-chan? Is something wrong?"

I look down at Kasai and back up at Levy. "Kasai, it's okay. You go on ahead and eat breakfast. Aunt Juvia is in the kitchen with food."

Kasai lets go of me and wipes a tear from his eye. He stands up and walk out the door.

When Levy and I are alone, I lift up my shirt showing my stomach. I show her my scar, it runs all the way across my stomach and is a deep purple color, it's almost a black.

"Lu-chan!" Levy holds her hands over her mouth as tears begin to form in her eyes. "How did that happen?"

"I-I..." I can't even find the words to tell her how it happened. Tears are welling up in my eyes, No. Stop crying, Lucy! Pull yourself together. Tell her what happened all those years ago. "I-I was on a simple mission..."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Are you sure that you want to take this job? You are 6 months pregnant." The old man said.

"You said that the job would be easy! I can do this." I assured him.

We walk down an old dirt road, the tress around the road have grown so tall that they bend over the small road, it almost looks like a tunnel. We've been walking for about two hours, I think. The short old man leads the way down the road. Out of the blue he stops.

"This is as far as I go. The cabin is right around the bend. All that you need to do is get those bandits out of my house. Once, you are finished stop by my shop on the way back and pick up your reward. Good luck!" And with that the old man turns and begins to walk back down the dirt road.

I continue walking up the road towards where the bend is supposed to be. As I get closer to the bend the growth begins to lighten up, I can begin to make out the cabin. Once, I am close enough I can see the cabin fully, it's trashed. The windows are broken, the house has moss growing all over it and there are beer bottles scattered all over the front porch.

I quietly walk up to the side of the house and peer through a broken window. Inside, I see four men who all have at least some kind of alcoholic beverage. I quickly move my head out of the view of the window before they noticed me. I continued to walk around the side of the house until I reached the back door. I slowly crept up to the door and turned the knob. The door makes a loud creaking noise, the door was already opened enough for me to slip inside. Knowing that I might have alerted the thugs, I hide in a small closet that was behind the back door. One of the men walks clumsily to the back door and looks out. Now's my chance, I scrambled out of the closet and kicked the man from behind, he falls forward and is immediately knock unconscious. Well, that take care of one of them, stupid bandits are drunk, this will be an easy job after all.

I crept back into the house and found myself at the doorway to the kitchen, I'm taking slow footsteps to make sure that I don't make a noise, but one of the floor boards must have been loose, because it made a very loud squeak. I could hear the men in the kitchen scramble up to their feet.

"Who's there?"

"Hey, man, is that you?"

I guess my cover is blown anyways, I step hastily in front of the kitchen door and kick it wide open.

"It's a pregnant lady!" One of the men yells. They all start to laugh.

"What are you doing her little lady?" One of them says in a seductive voice.

"I've come here to kick you thugs out!" I say with as much determination as I can muster up.

They all start to laugh again,"What are you going to do? Lecture us to death, Little momma?" The men chuckle at their own jokes and take a few more chugs of beer.

"Who do you think that you are taking this house from someone? Especially an old man!"

"We don't care who's house it is. We just wanted it so we took it!" The tallest man says.

"Well, I was serious about kicking you out, and that is what I am going to do!"

"HA HA! For one thing you are a woman, so you can't do anything good in the first place, and you are pregnant. You can't do anything."

My blood begins to boil. These guys are really getting on my nerves. Who do they think that they are? I mean seriously?!

"Come on, men! Let's show this little lady that we don't care if she is pregnant or not. We can still show her why no one messes with us-"

Before the man can finish his sentence, I kick him in the face. "What did you say? A woman can't do anything good? Well, we will just have to see about that!"

The other two men look shocked at what just happened. I easily take them out with one kick to the stomach and another to the face. They get up and start to run,"This woman is crazy!" They yell as they run down the dirt road, carrying their friends on their backs.

"Well, I guess that this was an easy job after-"

A figure flashes before my eyes, and closely following that a piercing pain surges through my body. I look down to see where the pain is coming from, it's my stomach. The first thought that comes to mind is my baby! Is it okay? The cut looks really deep. The sight of the wound makes me sick. Blood is gushing like a waterfall from my stomach. I don't know what to do... I don't know.

A poof of smoke appears and I see Loki.

"Lucy, I sensed something-" He stops when he sees my stomach. I have lost quite a bit of blood already, I am beginning to feel faint. Loki rushes over to me and holds me up in his arms. "Lucy! What happened?"

"L-Loki...Listen...No matter what...*Cough* Cough*... save my child."

"But what about you?!" He holds me tighter in his arms.

"I d-d-don't care...If...I-...Die...Just...save him...Please." I cry into his arm. I barley have enough energy to even speak. The pain wasn't getting any better either.

"Just...S-Save...him..." My eye sight vanishes and I fall into a deep sleep that I am prepared to never wake up from.

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can. They are getting closer. The shadows are getting closer. I don't want them to catch me, it hurts when they do. I have to find my child, too. I don't know where it is. Where even am I? Why don't I remember anything.

I trip and fall onto the blackness that must be the ground, here everything is black. A shadow has tripped me and has me by the ankle. This gives the other shadows that were following me a chance to catch up.

"No! No! No!" I cry. As I try to release the shadow's grasp. "Let go! No! Let me go! Let me go!" But before I can get free,the shadows are on top of me. The surround me in their piercing grasp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"Lucy! Lucy! Calm down." I wake up to see Loki standing over me.

I look around and see that I am in a bed with white sheets in a white room with a heart lacrima. am I in a hospital?

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I turn to Loki, it takes me a minute to gather my thoughts.

"I don't know."

Loki looks at me with a look full of concern. He turns and sits down at a small table that is next to my bed. There is silence between us.

"Loki?' I break the silence.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital... Do you not remember what happened?"

"What happened?" I look down at my hands and the thoughts return to me like a slap to the face. Tears gather in my eyes and I slowly lift up my shirt to reveal my stomach. There it is. The same cut that I remember, it now has stitches on it though. But it doesn't look like a normal wound. It's a deep purple, almost black. A though rushes to mind. "Did my baby make it?"

Loki turns turns his head away with a look that worries me.

"Where is my baby? I thought I told you to save him not me!" I yell at him, but i must have used a muscle in my stomach that was near my wound because pain hits me like a bullet. I yelp in pain.

"Lucy. Please calm down... Your baby is alive."

"Really? Can I see it?" Excitement rushes through my bones.

"Are you sure that you want to see him?"

"Him? It's a boy?"

"Yes, a beautiful little boy. And as I said before are you sure you want to see him? Right now he is in bad condition."

"Yes! I want to see him!"

"Alright then." Loki stands up and walks out of the room. In a few moments he returns with a wheelchair. "Let me help you in."

He helps to lower me into the wheelchair. He pushes me down the hallway of the hospital until we reach room 104, the name heartfilia is printed on the door. Loki opens the door and pushes me in. What I see is a terrible sight for any mother. My baby has tubes and IV's running all throughout his body, and has all different kinds of lacrima hooked up to him. He is also concealed by a glass dome. Loki rolls me up to the glass, it pains me to see him like this. All I want to do is hold him tight and never let go.

"Can I hold him?"

"I'm sorry. You can't...not yet. The doctor said that he has to stay in a sterile environment until he gets stable." Loki places his hand on my shoulder. I just stare at my son, how could this have happened? This is all my fault! "Lucy, you need rest. Let me get you back to your room."

"NO!" I shout at him. All I want to do is be with my son. I place my hands on the glass and look at him, I watch his little shallow breathes.

"Lucy, please there is nothing that you can do."

"But I can't leave him here like this!"

"Listen, the only thing that you can do for him right now is get some rest. Don't you want to be healthy enough to hold him when he is stable? You have to be strong to take care of him. So, gather your strength."

I look up at Loki then back at my son. "Okay, I guess that you are right."

"Come on, lets go back to your room."

"Wait! I should at least name him first."

"What do you want to name him?"

What should I name him? I don't know what to pick... I don't want it to be stupid or weird, I want it to be just perfect.

"Kasai Jude Heartfilia." The words roll off my tongue before I even know that I've said them.

Kasai means good fortune and Jude was my fathers name. It's the perfect name for him. I know that I love it and I know that he will love it too.

"That's a beautiful name." Loki says. "Now let go, so you can get some rest."

* * *

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know. For a while there my memory was a little whacked up. I'm sorry."

Levy walks over to me and hugs me tight."It's okay. I am glad that you and little Kasai are safe."

I know that's not true... for both me and Kasai. We both still have a long battle ahead of us, but I can't tell Levy all of this at once.

"Hey." I pat her on the head. "Let's go get some food!" She looks up and smiles at me.

"Alright! I wonder what Juvia has cooked this morning!"

We both walk out of the room together with toothy smiles across our faces.

* * *

**There you are! **

**I hope that you liked it! **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back!

**I know its been like forever since I have updated...**

**I'm so sorry! I got caught up in this terrible thing called life, but that doesn't matter. **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"Kasai, What do we say?" I scolded Kasai for not using his manners.

"Oh, Thank you Auntie Juvia!" Kasai bowed then ran off into the back room. He was probably going to go get one of his toys. His favorite toy was a blue Happy plush that I had bought for him. He loved it immediately, and that's also when I told him everything about the exceeds.

"So, Lu-chan,you nervous?" Levy asked while shoving another spoonful of eggs in her mouth. I don't blame her, Juvia's cooking is delicious. No wonder Gray loved it so much.

"A little, I mean, I know everyone won't be mad at me; but I can't help but feel guilty..." I stared down at my plate. I couldn't make myself look them in the eyes. It was true though, I did feel guilty for leaving for such a selfish reason. I wish that I would have had the courage back then to face them.

"Ex-Love Rival, don't feel guilty Juvia knows what you did was the right decision."

"Yeah, Lu-chan. We all love you and I really think that you had no choice but to leave. I would have done the same thing." Levy concluded, I guess that she is right. I couldn't raise him alone and if I had stayed the guild would have tried to help raise him. That would have been total chaos. I bet 50 bucks that Cana would have tried to get Kasai drunk at the age of 4. But either way I am glad to be back. Although I am still nervous about Natsu. How will he react?

"Thanks." I smiled at my best friends. "I'm going to go get ready, then head down to the guild." I stood up from the table and dusted myself off. Kasai thought it would be funny to throw food at me... He would have stopped but Levy-chan joined in! Don't let her pretty face fool you, she can be mischievous. I guess that's why I love her so much. Everyone here at Fairy Tail is amazing and I'm glad that Kasai will be able to grow up surrounded by such amazing people.

"Kasai?" I cracked the door open. "Kasai? You in here?" I walked into the bedroom and looked around for the little dragon slayer. Where could he be? I walk to inspect the other side of the bed maybe he was hiding there. When I walk to the other side of the bed I see a foot jolt under the bed. Oh, so you wanna play games? "Ugh." I sighed as I fell back onto the bed. "I'm so tired. I think I'm going to take a nap... I hope no one ambushes me while I am sleeping." I hint with a smile curling up my cheeks. He always falls for this...

I quickly close my eyes and pretended to let out small snores. Any moment now and he will be jumping onto the bed for his little 'ambush'. I can feel his magic energy. He's slowly getting out from under the bed. And now he is standing next to the bed. Why isn't he doing anything yet? What's he got planned?

"Kyaaaa!" I scream as I am jetted in the face with something cold and wet. I jumped up to see Kasai giggling and holding a water gun. Why did I buy him that?

"Surrender, mommy!" He smiled while pointing the gun at me threatening to shoot me again.

"Never!." I answer and roll off the bed. I grab Kasai's toy bag and rummage through the various toys he has collected over the years. I smile a devilish smile as I pull out another water gun. What? Did you think that I would leave myself defenseless and not buy myself one?

"Your going to pay now!" Kasai giggled while shooting several spurts of water at me. I did my best to dodge them, but some of them managed to hit me. I quickly returned the fire. Before I knew it we were both soaked.

We shot back and forth until I glanced at the clock. 8:47. shoot, I told Levy that we would leave for the guild at 9:00.

"Kasai. Truce? Let's pause our game until we get back."

"Why?" Kasai pouted his lips and crossed his arms.

"Don't you want to see the exceeds?" I laughed as he perked up when he heard the word 'exceed'.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go!" Kasai began to pull my hand towards the door.

"Kasai..." I said in that motherly 'you forgot to do something' tone. Kasai turned and looked up at me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kasai looked up at me with his eye brows knitted close together from confusing as he thought about what he might have forgotten to do. He looked down and made sure that he was wearing pants. I don't know why, but for a while he got the habit of forgetting to put pants on when we left the house.

"We have to brush our teeth and mommy has to change out of her pajama's." I answered for him. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead," And so do you. You're soaked."

"Okay." He ran over to his bag of clothes. He began to search for a pair of clothes to wear. Recently he began to choose his own clothes and he wasn't too bad at it. He finally pulled out a black T-shirt accompanied with blue jean cut offs that went right below his knee.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. Although he was pretty good at picking out clothes he always needed to be reminded to get a clean pair of underwear. He laughed when he realized what he forgot. I couldn't help but giggle at him, he was cute.

He began taking off his soaked shirt, throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper, to reveal the black markings that ran up his back. He had been born with them. The markings were shaped like serpents, there were only two. They ran up either side of his spine and branched out at his shoulders. They both rested on the tops of his shoulders, not running any further down to where they would be harder to cover up. On the top of his shoulder's were the serpent's heads. One had red eyes, the right shoulder, the other had purple eyes, the left shoulder. I had taken him to doctors, healers and even some of the Wizard saints. None of them knew anything about the markings, but they said just to keep an eye on him.

I gave him a sad smile before I went to pick out my own outfit. I glanced over all of my clothes. My wardrobe has changed a bit since Kasai was born, because of my scar, i didn't want to let my belly show. Who want to show off an ugly scar?

I decided on a peach colored T-shirt that hugged my chest in all the right ways. I picked out a white skirt that draped down to my knees and flared out a bit. I added my favorite pair of white sandals to accompany the outfit.

"Kasai, you ready?" I asked while spitting into the sink, so very lady-like I know, and placed my tooth brush in the bathroom cabinet.

"Yeah." Kasai answered as he appeared behind me in the mirror. I smiled. His hair was a little wild today. It was sticking out in almost every way possible. I turned and ruffled his hair. "Then let's go."

Kasai grabbed my hand and his happy plush, he always held it by it's ear, and we walked into the main living room where Levy-chan was waiting.

"Lu-chan. You ready to go?"

"Mhmm." I hummed in response. Apparently Juvia went down to the guild already to see Gray.

We walked on the small dirt path that lead from Fairy Hills Dorms to the guild. Kasai was swinging out joined hands back and forth while humming a melody that I sung to him at bed time sometimes.

As we reached the bottom of the path we were greeted by bust streets; people, merchants and carts roamed the street.

"Kasai. Don't let go of my hand. I don't want you to get lost." I gave his hand a quick squeeze and couldn't help but smile when he returned one. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he looked around taking everything in. He was still young and somethings were still new to him.

I smiled even bigger when the guild came into view. I leaned down and pointed to the guild hall. "See that building?" Kasai shook his head no. There were too many people and he was too short.

I quickly scooped Kasai up in my arms and placed him on my shoulders. "Do you see it now?"

"Yeah!" I laughed at his response. We started walking again and he sat his happy plush on top of my head and began playing with my hair.

"Here we are Kasai." I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I stood outside of the wooden doors that currently separated me from my nakama. "I'm home..." I whispered to myself. I approached the giant door and gave them a push, Kasai still on my shoulders. The doors slowly creaked open. Levy stood behind me watching everything as I took a deep breath and took a step into the guild hall.

I smiled at the familiar sight... People were laughing, clanking beer mugs together and making bets. I took in a deep breath and wrinkled my nose as the smell tinkled my nostrils. The smell of wood, alcohol, sweat and blood oozed into my senses, but wither way it smelled like home.

I just stood there in the doorway with Kasai and his happy plush on my shoulders. Slowly people started to notice me. And before I knew it all eyes were on me.

"Lucy? Is that you?" I watched as Mira approached me with a huge smile on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. I couldn't stop smiling, I had missed this place so much and here I was, back where I belong. I nodded back at the barmaid.

"Guys, Lucy's back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Who's the little guy?"

"We missed you so much!"

"Lucy!"

Everyone in the guild surrounded Kasai and I. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's smiling faces. But there was something missing. "Where is team Natsu?"

"They're out on a mission. They were supposed to get back today." Mira chirped as she gave me a bone crushing huge.

"I missed you, and everyone so much." I said asI pulled from the death hug.

"Welcome home, my child." I turned to see master standing behind me with a smile across his face. "Now I see that you brought a new member with you."

Kasai was still on my shoulders holding onto the happy plush tightly. I lifted him down onto the floor. He looked around at everyone and quickly grabbed my hand. His chocolate brown eyes wandering over the many different faces scattered before him.

"This is Kasai Jude Heartfilia, my son." I said with a goofy smile on my face. Kasai stepped forward looking master straight in the eyes. "Why are you so short and old?" The guild was silent for a second but soon erupted into laughter.

Kasai looked around at everyone puzzled. It was a serious question for him. He didn't know why everyone thought it was laughing, but he in returned laughed as well revealing a big toothy grin that showed off his fangs, so much like his father's.

"Now, where do you want your guild mark?" Mira stood next to me holding the famous Fairy Tail stamp that had marked so many great wizards.

"Same place." I said as I offered her my hand. It had been bare for the past couple of years and it just didn't feel right. She stamped my hand leaving a pink insignia behind. I bent down next to Kasai. "where so you want your mark? What color?"

He held a finger to his chin as he thought. "I want it light blue right here." He pointed to the top of his hand. "Just like mommy, but no pink. Pink is a girl's color!"

Mira laughed then pressed the stamp onto his hand. He smiled when the guild insignia was left on his hand. He rubbed his fingers over the mark.

"Let's Party!" Someone yelled and the guild erupted into cheers.

"Let's welcome our new members Fairy Tail style!" Another person yelled making another round of cheers echo through the guild hall.

I'm so happy to finally be home...

* * *

**There ya go! **

**How will team Natsu react when they see Lucy?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 6: Good Bye

**I am sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing this story, but don't worry, I have given the story to another amazing writer, they will have the story up on their account and will be updating and finishing the story for me.**

**Valkiree is her username so search her up and look for the story on her account. **

**So go check 'em out.**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Peace**


End file.
